


Doing the Right Thing

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Alicia goes to rescue Kalinda from the shuffle of county lockup, but pays Cary a visit first. (What the camera didn’t see)
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Kalinda Sharma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Doing the Right Thing

Doing the Right Thing

Alicia/Kalinda

Summary: Alicia goes to rescue Kalinda from the shuffle of county lockup, but pays Cary a visit first. (What the camera didn’t see)

Alicia didn’t wait for an invitation, she threw the door open to Cary’s office, ignoring the stunned look on his face, and tossed her bag into the chair in front of his desk. “Let me put this to you simply, Cary. Unless you want a law suit of the likes you’ve never seen, I would stop this shell game with Kalinda. I have three probono clients who’ve suffered the same transfers of relatives and loved ones. And if I can prove a systamatic effort to allude arraignment and bail hearings well then we’re talking about damages in the millions. And more importantly, I’ll be naming you personally in that law suit.” 

Alicia had been the only one to volunteer to go pick up Kalinda from the county jail. She was supposed to have a simple bail for release. Instead she was informed that Kalinda had been moved. No one knew where she was. She wasn’t being sent to arraignment. She wasn’t in the system for relocation. And she still wasn’t answering her goddamn phone. The more and more phone calls she made in order to locate their investigator, the angrier she became. She called Diane ten minutes before walking into Cary’s office. Letting her know the situation that she found herself in. Telling her they were hiding Kalinda. But most importantly, she called to let her know it was a possibility she would be arrested after going after Cary. 

After a few seconds, Cary smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Hi, Alicia...”

Alicia had the recorder that Kalinda had given to her for her birthday in her pocket and on. If she was gonna be arrested they might as well arrest him for what she really did. “I am not joking, Cary. You bring Kalinda to me now.”

Cary shook his head, laughing. He wasn’t intimidated by the housewife of the States Attorney. He didn’t care how good of a lawyer she thought she was. “Why do you even care? You hate her. Did Diane send you,” he said, almost mocking her anger. 

Alicia braced herself against Cary’s desk. Her arms locked as she hovered over the young ASA. She would make he scared. She would make certain that he would fear ever crossing her path again. “Cary, if Kalinda isn’t standing in front of me in five minutes I’m starting the law suit and going to Peter about how his ASA’s are treating staff at defense firms. Then I’ll have you indicted for false arrest and false imprisonment.” she leaned closer. “And if I find out you arrested her using force, I’ll see that he tacks on kidnapping.” It was a long shot, but it all depended on how Alicia and Diane worded their complaint. And how cooperative Kalinda would be for their case. 

The threat of formal charges got his attention. Not enough to scare him, but enough to rock the boat. “Fuck you, Alicia.”

Alicia wanted to smile when she finally got a reaction, but she restrained herself. She had come to bring Kalinda home. She would taunt Cary later. “No, Cary, fuck you. And you have three minutes before I make that call to my husband.” That wasn’t a blind threat. Alicia would call Peter and knew Peter would would dig their investigator out of whatever hole Cary had put her in. Whatever Peter did to him after that, she couldn’t care less about. 

He laughed. “You fucking her yet? Everyone else already has.”

Alicia leaned further over his desk. A smirk appearing on her face. Even when she got Kalinda out, she would still gonna go after him hard. “If she has one mark on her, Cary, if she was touched at all my the guards, the inmates, or you...” She looked him up and down in disgust. “I will make damn sure you are black listed. A mass email will be sent to every law firm in the tri-state area.”

Cary shook his head. Alicia could tell she was beginning to get to him. He was starting to sweat. His hands shook slightly. “You don’t have the connections to make that happen.”

Alicia smiled. She already had a laundry list of people that would help her. People that would risk their jobs and livelihoods for Kalinda Sharma. “Wanna bet. Will and Diane love Kalinda. Julius and Elsbeth love Kalinda. Peter loves Kalinda.”

Alicia could see his upper lip twitch at the mention of Peter’s name. Peter might have cheated on her. He might have done a lot of things that didn’t make much sense. But he would back her. Whatever she needed, Peter would always back her play, just as she had always done for him. “You think that scares me.”

Alicia stood to her full height, hovering over the young ASA. “They should. Those are the people that would do anything for Kalinda.”

He scuffed, but she could see the sweat beginning to show though his dress shirt. “I’m not afraid of your friends, Alicia.”

She smiled. That knowing smile. “I love Kalinda. You should be afraid of me. They might do anything for her, but she’s my family. And you have no idea what I’ll do for family. You have no idea how far I’ll go to protect my own. You know I have the power to ruin your life, Cary. Get me Kalinda, now!”

Cary stepped away from the wall as Alicia guided their investigator through the empty halls of the county jail. “You got fucking lucky this time,” he hissed in her ear as she passed. Kalinda flinched. Kalinda never flinched. Her eyes focused on the ground. Her chin tilted down. It wasn’t the confident Kalinda she had spoken to that morning. And that infuriated the older woman. 

Alicia stopped, turning back to Cary, stepping in front of Kalinda. “Don’t talk to my client. And if I hear you threaten my client again, same rules still apply. You call her, follow her, or send her a damn messenger pigeon, I’ll know.” She paused for a moment, Kalinda moving further behind her, remaining as out of sight as possible. “And when I find out what you did to her, Cary, bet your ass Peter tears your entire world apart.”

“You’ve become a real bitch, Alicia,” he spat, moving slightly to see the investigator quietly hovering behind her attorney. He was proud to have broken Kalinda Sharma. Someone everyone thought as unbreakable. Someone that everyone thought didn’t need anyone elses protect. He proved them wrong. 

“Stop intimidating my client, Mr. Agos.” Alicia said, holding Kalinda’s processing folder in his view, blocking the investigators face from his glances. Alicia took a step forward. “You think I’m a bitch now,” she laughed. “Fuck with the people I care about some more, Cary. See how big of a bitch I can really be.” Alicia turned to Kalinda who was unusually quiet. No smile on her face. No head held up with pride. She was now a shell of the vibrant person she was that morning. They needed to leave. “Go, Kalinda.”

Alicia followed her to the car, slamming the door far too harshly behind her. She watched the investigator flinch at the sound, but say nothing. Starting the car, but not moving, Alicia opened her purse and set it on the console between them. She stripped her jacket from her body, reached inside her blouse and pulled the small box and two wires from her bra. She removed the pin from her blouse, placing it inside her purse. “Fuck, I hate wearing a wire.” 

Kalinda didn’t look up. She didn’t have to. “Why are you wearing a wire?” She asked, keeping her eyes on her hands. Too afraid to move. To afraid to do much of anything. 

The anger was still coursing through Alicia’s body. When Peter had asked her to wear the wire when he went to pick up Kalinda, she had never expected that it would be Cary that was abusing his power as an ASA. “I’ve been trying to find you for five hours. After the first hour of looking and being ran from department to department, I called Peter. He said someone in the state’s attorney’s office was abusing transfers. Making it more difficult for families to find them and post bail. Other attorney’s not being able to find their clients. Defense attorney’s that accused ASA’s of assualt while in their holding cells. I only agreed so I could find you faster.” She was silent for a moment. “When Peter said he couldn’t find you, I lost my fucking mind. If he couldn’t find you in lock up, then where the hell could they have put you.”

Kalinda sat quietly for a moment, it was one of the few times she had been alone with Alicia since her secret was revealed. In those moment, in the hall, that was the most emotion she had ever seen Alicia show. She had never seen the attorney that angry. She had never seen her use her husband in order to get what she wanted. Kalinda didn’t know whether to be proud of her or fearful. “I’ve never seen you act like that,” She whispered. 

Alicia slammed her hand against the steering wheel several times. The pain that radiated through her knuckles was nothing compared to the aggravation that was running through her veins. The anger that Cary caused within her was trying to surface. It was one of the few times Alicia was thankful she didn’t carry a gun. “I’m not gonna let people fuck with my friends.”

Kalinda glanced out the window. It had been so long since Alicia had talked to her. Not about a case or about what witness had to say. She wanted to just talk to her again. She needed it. “I didn’t think we were friends anymore, Alicia.” A few tears trailing down her face, but she wiped it away quickly.

Alicia turned to look at her. Kalinda had never looked so vulnerable. So afraid. She saw the tears coming long before they fell. She saw Kalinda try to hide them from her. “You found my daughter,” she whispered, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. 

Kalinda froze. Grace wasn’t supposed to tell her. She hadn’t wanted anyone to know that she had brought the girl home. Had dealt with that weird boy. She hadn’t wanted Alicia to be more upset with her. “She was never lost.” It was true. Grace wasn’t a kid that had wondered off and forgot where she lived. Kalinda had found her in the church where that boy ran his youtube video. 

Alicia held up her hand, but her face had softened. She had never told Kalinda about Grace being missing. She didn’t call Will. She didn’t let Diane know. Why hadn’t she reached out to their investigator in the first place? “You brought my daughter home. You didn’t have to do that. Thank you, Kalinda.” She said, tears slowly filling her eyes as she tried to catch Kalinda’s glance. 

Kalinda just shrugged. She hadn’t felt like she had done anything special. It was her job to investigate. It didn’t matter what that investigation was. And she cared for Alicia. She cared for her children. She had feared that Grace had been taken. That she wasn’t gonna be able to find her. She got lucky with the youtube videos. “I didn’t do anything. I knew I could help so I helped.”

Alicia reached over, slipping her hand into Kalinda’s, who surprisingly didn’t pull away. Her body was begging for Alicia to leave leave her alone, but the look on her face was begging for Alicia to stay. To comfort her. It was Kalinda’s way of asking for help. Her way of asking to be comforted. “You threatened the boy with physical harm if he contacted Grace again,” she said, trying not to smile. “Why?”

Kalinda’s fingers twitched under Alicia’s hand. A few of her fingers interlacing with the attorney’s. She remembered the look on Grace’s face as she pulled her from the church, locking in inside the car with the child safety latches before going back into the church. Grace had been shocked, but not as shocked as the boy when she came back. She had threatened. She wasn’t ashamed of that. People would do anything, say anything to get what they wanted from people. Especially young, trusting girls like Grace. She wouldn’t let that happen. “I protect the people I care about.”

Alicia squeezed her hand. For a moment, it felt like it had a year ago. Like they were still the best of friends. She smiled to herself. She wanted that back. She needed the friendship back. “I can’t fight with you anymore, Kalinda. I’ve lost too many people.” She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek. She had never had any true friends. Not back in Highland park. She barely considered Will a friend anymore. 

Kalinda turned to lean her back against the passenger door. The lawyers hand still tangled with hers. She had never been good at having friends. Never allowed herself to be that vulnerable with another person. But she had already been exposed to Alicia. She already knew her dirty little secret. It wouldn’t take much to simply tell her the rest. Finally, let someone in. “You never lost me, Alicia. It’s my fault.” Kalinda stopped, remembering everything that had happened moments ago. Threatening ASAs and wearing a wire was not the Alicia Florrick she was familiar with. She was putting herself in front of the target for her. That wasn’t something she wanted her to do. “You shouldn’t have done all that for me.”

Alicia actually smiled. A smile that the investigator hadn’t seen in a long time. Even when she was sleeping with Will, she never looked that happy and calm. “You care about my kids, Kalinda.” Her children had never taken an interest in anyone they way they latched onto the mysterious woman. They never came into the room when Will came to work on a case. They never bothered her when Diane would stop by unannounced. But the second Kalinda Sharm walks through the door, they full of questions. Wanting to know everything that she did when working on a case. Wondering why she dressed the way she did if she had to go to court all the time. Wondering why she was so quiet. “My kids have never shown someone outside the family as much attention as they show you. They really like you, K.”

Kalinda looked down, smiling as she remembered her little talk with Grace on their drive home. Explaining to her why she couldn’t just meet with people she met on the internet. Drilling into her head that she needed to remember to constantly keep her phone charged. Reminding her that just because someone says all the right things, it didn’t mean they meant them. “You have good kids. I enjoy Grace’s company.”

Alicia laughed, remembering her teenage daughter blabbing on and on about how fun Kalinda was, how she wanted to spend more time with her. Begging her to let her hang out with her when she was in the office. She talked to Alicia for hours about how she wanted to learn about being an investigator. Asked her everything that she knew about the subject which wasn’t much. “Grace wants to shadow you,” she said smiling. “She wants to be an investigator now.”

Kalinda looked up, a small smile on her face. She had never allowed anyone elses children to shadow her for job experience. She never wanted that kind of responsibility for another life. But with Grace she didn’t mind. She reminded Kalinda of Alicia, only slightly louder when she got excited. But she was incredibly smart for the age of fourteen. “I wouldn’t mind that.” Alicia looked stunned for a moment. As if she had grown a second head. “I’d keep her safe,” she said quickly.

Alicia shook her head. She trusted the investigator with her life, aways had. And she trusted her to keep her daughter from harm. She was most surprised with the offer. “I know you will, Kalinda.” She pointed quickly to her outfit. “Just no mini skirts.”

Kalinda actually laughed. One that Alicia hadn’t heard in a long time. It was the kind of laugh that she would hear at their usual bar. Throwing back shots and talking about their non-dating lives. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” she paused for a moment. “Bright side, if she’s with me after school, she’s not talking to the weird guy on the internet.”

“I’m pretty sure you scared the boy off.” Alicia released the other woman’s hand, turning in the seat to fully face her. It was a moment that she wanted to convey all her emotions to Kalinda. Wanted her to see how sincere she was. “But I wouldn’t mind if you came around more. Even if you aren’t seeing Grace.” They used to hang out after work every night. At the bar. At Alicia’s home. It didn’t matter where they were, they were always together. Even at work; if they couldn’t find Kalinda, check Alicia’s office. If they couldn’t find Alicia, call Kalinda. That’s what Alicia wanted back. Wanted the predictability. Wanted to companionship. 

Kalinda glanced down, playing with the loose thread on her sweater. Cary had done it when he pushed her into a cell. The fabric had caught on his watch. “Alicia, the stuff in my past...”

Alicia held up her hand, the soft smile still on her face. She didn’t want to talk about the stuff with Peter anymore. Of course, she wanted to know everything about Kalinda’s past, but she wanted her to want to tell her. And if it caused her pain, as it was doing at the moment, Alicia didn’t want that. She didn’t want her reliving things that caused her heart to break in front of her. She wanted her to smile. To laugh at the silly things that they did. “It’s done, K. We both handled it badly, but I believe we’ve dealt with it. I don’t think it should be brought up again.” She paused as she thought about her next words carefully. Words mattered to Kalinda. If she could read between them, she would. “I only want you to tell me things you want to tell me. And that’s when and if you want. We just let the information come when and if it comes.”

Kalinda nodded, a few more tears falling. This time, Kalinda let them fall. She didn’t need to hide anymore. “Thank you, Alicia.”

She shook her head, glancing around to see if they were being watched. She could just assume she was always being watched. Especially after the incident in the ASAs office and county jail. She was surprised the reporters weren’t in her face already. “I’d hug you, but they turn everything I do into a sex scandal.”

Kalinda smiled and nodded. Not overly affectionate herself, but she knew Alicia communicated her feelings better physically. With a hug or a touch. It was used to emphasis her caring words. “I’m okay with that.”

Alicia shifted the car into gear. Laughing to herself. “I’m gonna hug you later though,” she said in that normal hyperactive Alicia tone.

Kalinda’s smile widened, taking Alicia’s hand over the gear shift. “I’m okay with that too.”


End file.
